


In Sickness and in Health Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Possible Mpreg, Slash, Underage - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>At the end of Harry's 5th year he defeats Voldemort. After finding out that he has cancer and his friends turn their back on him, Harry runs away to Forks Washington.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100033) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> misteeirene you sly devil you.
> 
> I had difficulty starting to read this story, but knew from past experience it had to be good as all your stories are brilliant.
> 
> And true to form I LOVE this story.
> 
> I simply had to make a cover so you would maybe feel inspired to write some more...  
> (or just not get too irritated with my begging?)
> 
> Please think of this (and all your other stories still in progress and write some more?)  
> Oh, and please as much MPREG as possible in any story you can fit it in.  
> I Love original child characters....
> 
> I LOVE your brilliance and look forward to more.
> 
> Thank you for sharing your wonderful stories with us!
> 
> (PS: If you are ever in need of a BETA, please consider me)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
